


Like Wildfire

by babyblueglasses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyblueglasses/pseuds/babyblueglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that he can't be with Natasha. It's that she's still got this arrow around her neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Wildfire

“I’ve got another one,” Natasha said, grinning slyly. She wore long gray and black striped socks on her feet that were perched in Sam’s lap. 

“Yeah?” He asked, grinning back. He rubbed his thumb under the arch of her foot, soft cotton stretching in the motion. 

“I heard they’ve got an exhibit on earth’s oldest living creatures at the zoo.” She paused for a beat. “Looks like we’ve got an escapee.” 

Sam snickered. “That’s harsh,” he said. “He’d get you for that one.” 

“That’s what makes it fun,” Natasha said. She leaned her arm back against the couch cushion, smirking at Sam.

Natasha and Steve had made an art out of playful insults, firing them back at one another. Sam was often the judge of whose was better, or occasionally, a peacemaker when things got out of hand. Natasha liked to run material past Sam on evenings like this. 

She smiled approvingly at him. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, wisps of red sticking out the sides. She slid her feet from Sam’s lap. 

He stayed still as Natasha eased herself into his arms, lying her back against his chest. It was a delicate balance with Natasha. He was never entirely sure of what to expect from her. Not that he was complaining. 

As her hands slid over his knees, he leaned forward and took a breath against her hair. Every time he expected her to smell like gunmetal and smoke. And every time she smelled like brown sugar and orange. 

She craned her neck back to look up at him. She liked the smart, patient smile that crept across his lips. She raised her eyebrow expectantly. 

Sam leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

She smiled in approval before turning around, lying her hand across his chest. Her eyes searched his face, so alert and present. He was calm, steady. She titled her head to the side and brushed her lips along his cheek. 

His breath was right against her ear as he pressed his nose to her hair again. She leaned to invite him in closer to her neck. He smelled like cedar wood and wintergreen.

His tongue was hot against her skin, sensually sliding along the pulse in her neck. He hit a cold, delicate chain and stopped. Sam bit his lip, staring down at the necklace. Natasha followed his eyes. “It’s not like that,” she said. 

“What is it like?” He asked softly. He rubbed his hands against her waist invitingly, afraid of scaring her off. She made it impossible to get close. Whenever he thought that she'd start opening up to him, she pulled back again.

“Complicated,” Natasha said. She felt Sam’s hands drop from her waist. “This can be anything you want it to be,” Natasha said invitingly. A wry smile turned Sam’s lips. He looked her right in the eyes, and just like every time before, it unnerved Natasha. 

Sam never fell for anything. Natasha could get one past the god of lies, but Sam? That was a different story. “Forget what I want it to be,” Sam said. “What do you want?” 

Natasha’s eyes fell to the chest rising and falling against her small hands. She felt safe with Sam, and she could count the number of people she could say that of on one hand. Even now she could feel his heart thudding beneath her, warmth seeping up through his tight shirt to her fingertips. She wasn't sure she was enough for Sam. She was Drakov's daughter, and Sam... Sam was..."Can it just be for now?” Natasha asked in a whisper. “Does it have to lead to something else?” 

Her hair fell over her shoulder as her head turned glumly from him, casting an uncertain glance at the floor. She didn’t know how to hold on to anything. She didn’t know how to hold on to anyone. She couldn’t make commitments. She didn’t know how. 

“It doesn't,” Sam said, and she could see that he meant it. His soft hand slid against her face, cradling her. “It doesn’t have to lead to anything else.” His thumb brushed back and forth slowly against her cheek. “I’m okay with just here and now.” He could feel her tense muscles relax against him, her weight sinking into him. 

Natasha smiled, and it was a soft little smile that she rarely showed anyone. She pushed forward and his hand obliged, moving away and making room for the eager mouth that parted his lips with a fire that sent chills down his spine. 

His hands slid up under her loose t-shirt, caressing over scars that had made marble of wounded flesh. She was impatient, her quick fingers demanding his shirt in swift, sharp tugs. Sam grinned, meandering his way to the laced edge of a bra as her mouth feverishly pressed savage kisses to his skin, moans slipping from her lips. 

She leaned back and ripped her own shirt off, tossing it to the side.“Bedroom,” Natasha said. “No lights.” 

Sam followed her to his bed, stepping over the bra that she tossed to the floor and groaning a moment later as she pulled him towards her. Her fingers slipped beneath his waistband, tugging his jeans open. Sam just sunk his lips against the crook of her neck, closing his eyes. Natasha frantically freed them of what remained of their clothing while Sam willed time to go a little slower. With Natasha he didn’t have to remember anything. He could just soar, oblivious to everything else. 

Suddenly she was gone and an instant later he heard the bedside table drawer yanked open. There was rattling and then a loud huff as Natasha gave in and turned on the light. 

She was stunning draped in the odd shadows cast by the bedside lamp that dipped down along her curves and obscured her face. She held up a condom between two fingers like a gun pointed skyward. 

The light was gone the moment the condom was on, Natasha’s heavy breaths echoing in the room. Sam chuckled as she pulled him down over her on the bed. His lips were at her neck again. She moaned, greedily tugging at sculpted muscle. Sam’s fingers slid into the heat of her, her voice ringing against his ears. “Please,” she said, and it sounded more like a threat than a plead. She felt Sam’s lips turn to a smile against her skin as his slicked thumb teased her clit. “Sam,” she said. 

He loved the way his name sounded in her voice. He thrust his fingers, Natasha bucking her hips up towards him. “Sam,” her voice cracked. His wet fingers slipped away. 

She arched up against him as he slid into the heat of her, his own moans shaking the room. Natasha encouraged him on with her own desperate groans and panting, curling a limp leg around him. 

With Sam she felt nothing but Sam. No pretense, no worry. Just his hands gripping her bare hips as his thrusts became erratic and desperate, a broken moan echoing from his throat. It was that sound that released her, moaning as Sam rode her through it, leaning down to kiss her neck as a bead of sweat rolled down her face and she went still beneath him. 

He breathed in the scent of her, coming with a muffled groan. They stayed like that a moment, unwilling to let life come flooding back in. It was Sam that broke the silence as he pulled away. “I thought of another one,” he said. 

He heard Natasha snort dismissively. “And if you’re really nice,” he said. “I’ll let you take it.” He ran his hand over her smooth stomach. She grinned, pulling her legs up closer. “As long as you don’t tell that it was mine.” 

“Hmm,” Natasha said. “I guess that depends on what nice entails.” 

She grinned as Sam’s lips found her collarbone.


End file.
